


Apple or Android

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lesbian Character, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Pidge loves you. She loves you so much that she doesn't even mind that you prefer Apple over Android.





	Apple or Android

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is 18+
> 
> Thank you

"So, you're telling me that you really think Apple is better than Android," Pidge muttered, biting into a french fry and raising an eyebrow at you.

"No, I just said I liked Apple's styling better. Their phones are nicely organized," you laughed, watching her roll her eyes.

"I like a little disorganization in my life," the woman shrugged, leaning back. Lance snickered, sipping his iced coffee.

"What's so funny?" you scoffed, staring at him.

"You're arguments are just so-"

"I've literally heard you and Hunk argue over whether or not sand is called sand because it's in between the sea and the land," Pidge leaned forward, pulling your drink over to herself and sipping it. When she pulled away, she turned to glare at the Cuban, "So you have no right to criticize what my girlfriend and I argue about."

"Why else would it be called sand?!" Lance screeched, throwing his hands in the air.

"Right, well," you cleared your throat, grabbing your drink from Pidge and setting some money down to pay for your food. "I gotta get home to check on Lilac, but I'll see you both later."

Pidge hummed, smiling when you pecked her lips before disappearing out the door.

"Wow, I love her," she grinned dumbly, watching you through the cafe's window. Lance smiled brightly, watching how her eyes lit up.

Yeah, Pidge in love was a sight Lance never wanted to forget.

 


End file.
